A toilet is a sanitation device used for the disposal of human excrement and urine (collectively referred to herein as human waste or waste). Flush toilets are the most commonly used toilets in the world. A flush toilet is connected to either a septic tank or a sewerage pipe system. The flushed water and waste from multiple toilets are piped in larger pipes to a distant sewage treatment plant. A toilet is often installed and operates in a small room (also referred to herein as a bathroom, powder room, lavatory or toilet room).
When waste is released or discharged into a toilet, gas with unpleasant and undesirable smell is released from the waste. The unpleasant smell quickly spreads throughout the entire space of the toilet room. The gas also spreads out into the space outside of the toilet room. For example, where a living room and a family room within a single family house are next to a powder room, the waste gas often outspreads into the living room and the family room.
The conventional solution to remove the waste gas from the toilet room is to install a toilet room exhaust fan in the ceiling of the toilet room. The toilet room exhaust fan is manually or automatically turned on when a person enters the toilet room. Oftentimes, the toilet room exhaust fan is turned on (meaning activated) when a light in the toilet room is turned on. The conventional solution forces the waste gas to travel upward to the ceiling before it is sucked into the toilet room exhaust fan. The unpleasant waste gas is thus not removed quickly. Moreover, the unpleasant gas is breathed and smelled by the toilet user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of device and system for quickly remove the waste gas from the toilet room.